Luz y Oscuridad La batalla de los corazones
by Chacalanime
Summary: Una nueva era da comienzo y con ello el principio de una gran guerra. Participa dejando tu OC,S mediante un mensaje o una review historia completamente de OC,S Lucha codo con codo con los mayores héroes de todos los mundos o enfrentate a ellos. Tú decides,el bien o el mal,la luz o la oscuridad.


Bueno,este es mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts y debo decir ante todo que no conozco completamente todo los videojuegos,por eso soy humano y si cometo algún error de la trama en algún dato pido que me lo digais mediante una review o un mensaje para que lo corrija. En fin como he dicho esta historia va a estar basada en los OC,S que vosotros me mandeis para completarla. La ficha que teneis que completar esta al final de este primer capitulo asique gracias de antemano a aquellos que se animen a rellenarla ^_^.

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de la guerra. Un corazón fragmentado.**

Algún tiempo ha pasado desde que Sora suspendiese su examen para convertirse en maestro de la llave espada,mas había conseguido ayudar a todos sus amigos situados en Ciudad del Paso y tras lo cual continuó su viaje,sin embargo una nueva amenaza se extendía sobre todos los mundos que habitaban este plano. Una amenaza que había permanecido oculta bastante tiempo,pero que ahora iva a salir a la luz o mejor dicho a la oscuridad.

En la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada,lugar que ya había vivido una intensa guerra en su momento,estaba apunto de empezar una nueva batalla. Cuatro jovenes encapuchados,se encontraban sentados,sobre un cementerio de estas armas. Llevaban unas extrañas letras en sus largas y oscuras túnicas,aquel lugar se encontraba envuelto entre sombras y una densa niebla lo cubría

-La oscuridad se debilita, ese estupido de Xhehanort volvió a fracasar y ahora se encuentra escondido planeando un nuevo ataque. ¡¿Vamos a ser nosotros igual de cobardes que él y seguir esperando en las sombras?!- Habló uno de ellos,el eco de sus palabras retumbó por todo el lugar.

-Tranquilizate,Delta,sabemos perfectamente que llevamos algún tiempo escondidos,sin embargo esta reunión es para decidir si ponemos fin a esta situación,debemos ser precisos y saber cuando atacar después de todo si todo sale bien seremos los gobernantes no solo de este mundo;sino del Kingdom Hearts también- Dijo otro de ellos

-Alfa,todos sabemos eso,es hora de juntar nuestros conocimientos,debemos analizar la situación- Los cuatro enmascarados estendieron sus brazos al frente,de sus manos empezó a salir una especie de energía oscura que empezó a reunirse en el centro,mostrando un montón de imágenes de lo que los cuatro sabían,más algunos datos recientes de las muchas aventuras de Sora y compañia. Después de algunos minutos las imágenes desaparecieron a la vez que los 4 bajaron los brazos. Se hizo el silencio varios segundos

-Asique esto es lo que ha sucidedido a lo largo de estos años mientras nosotros nos dedicabamos a destruir a la Resistencia (más adelante se explica quienes son)- Dijo otro de los que aún no había hablado

-Sí Épsilon, al parecer después de vencer de nuevo a Xhehanort,cosa que todos sabiamos, las fuerzas de la luz estan dispersas,por lo tanto creo que llegó el momento de actuar,es ahora o nunca- Habló de nuevo el que aún no había sido nombrado

-Pero Beta ¿y qué pasa con él? Aún no le hemos destruido- Dijo Alfa,por su tono podía denotarse cierta rabia hacia ese desconocido ser. Todos rieron ante estas palabras

-Es el unico que ha quedado de la Resistencia,es un novato,un aprendiz,apenas sabe sujetar su arma,no es una amenaza,pero si se cruza en nuestro camino acabaremos con él- Contestó Delta en lugar de Beta. Después de lo cual los cuatro estuvieron hablando un largo rato,tras lo cual se despidieron

-Cada uno ya sabe lo que debe hacer,nos reuniremos dentro de unos días cuando todo este completo,nada ni nadie podrá detenernos- Los enmascarados levantaron la mano formando un portal cada uno y desaparecieron tras estos iniciando así quizás una de las guerras que podrían poner fin a todo aquel con corazón o sin él.

/

**Villa Crepúsculo**

Sobre la Torre del Reloj alguien dormía mientras los rayos del atardecer golpeaban su cuerpo y junto a él,había una extraña espada con forma de llave. Aquel que descansaba apaciblemente no era otro que el mismo Sora,habiendose quedado dormido mientras miraba la puesta no era consciente del peligro que se acechaba. Ya que al lado de él un inmenso portal se estaba abriendo saliendo de este uno de los 4 enmascarados. Por las letras de su túnica podía verse que se trataba de Alfa.

-Estúpido mortal,ni tan siquiera es merecedor de mi presencia aqui,si no fuera por esa espada suya...- Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que este estaba dormido- En fin debo cumplir mi parte del plan- Se acercó lentamente al chico y se inclinó intentando agarrarle la cabeza con su mano izquierda,pero cuando estaba a escasos centimetros,este empezó a despertar.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-Dijo mientras se incorporaba,miró a los lados y no vio a nadie,empezó a bostezar cuando una mano le agarró de la cabeza por detrás,este empezó a gritar por el inmenso dolor que le estaba produciendo Alfa.

-¡¿Y tú eres un portador de la Llave Espada?! ¡No me ha costado mucho cojerte desprevenido,tu confiada naturaleza será la causa de tu fin!- Dijo mientras levantaba al chico del suelo

-¡Aaagh!Su...Sueltame- Logró suplicar el chico entre los terribles dolores que su contricante le estaba causando

-No sería mala idea,me gustaría luchar contigo en igualdad de condiciones,mas mi tiempo es escaso y tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Volvió a apretar fuertemente su cabeza causandole más dolor

-No...no te saldras con la tuya, en este momento seguro que Yen Sid sabe que estas aqui,mi fin supondrá también el tuyo- Alfa rió a carcajadas

-¿Yen Sid dices? Ese viejo tiene sus propios problemas en este momento y aunque tratará de encontrarme no podría,ni tan siquiera su poderosa luz puede iluminar la oscuridad que contiene mi cuerpo- Los ojos del chico se volvieron blancos,¿el mago más poderoso que conocía en peligro? No podía ser,pero si así fuera qué podía hacer él

-No importa...Por mucho poder que tengas tú y con quien trabajes,vosotros solos no podreis hacer nada contra el poder de la luz- De nuevo una amplia risotada de Alfa pudo oirse desde lo alto de la Torre,el villano de la túnica se acercó al oido del chico

-Es que no estamos solos,imaginate un ejercito de criaturas del mal,villanos,saqueadores,sin conrazón... Capaces de arrasar con todo lo que se le ponga delante. Creo que la luz tiene poco que oponer contra esta fuerza

-¡Maldito!¡Acaba conmigo de una vez!- El desgarrador grito de la voz de Sora interrumpió a su torturador

-¡Silencio! Tengo pensado un final bastante peor para ti,dividiré de nuevo tu cuerpo,todos los que son parte de ti quedaran separados y tu quedarás vacio e inerte,de esta forma no podras molestar nunca más

-¡Nooo!¡Aaaaagh!- De nuevo un inmenso dolor entró por la cabeza del chico,sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo hay,avanzó por su cuerpo,hasta llegar a su propio corazón. Entonces se vio a sí mismo,junto con su agresor en medio de la inmensa oscuridad,este empezó a introducir su mano dentro de su cuerpo y saco de este dos formas de energía,que fueron cambiando hasta adoptar la forma de Xion y Roxas,el chico empezó a perder el conocimiento entre gritos,pero antes de caer pudo ver cómo Alfa abría dos portales y lanzaba atraves de estos a las dos criaturas salidas de su propio cuerpo.

**Mientras aquello ocurría en la Torre de Yen Sid caía la noche**

Alguien se encontraba trepando una de las paredes de la magestuosa estructura de la fortificación,del que sólo podía distinguirse un objeto metalico en la mano,gracias al brillo de la luna. Dentro,el más absoluto silencio reinaba,durmiendo entre los aposentos de la Torre se encontraban tanto el propio Yen Sid,como el Maestro de Llave Espada Riku y la aprendiz Kairi. Justamente en ese momento,en la habitación de Riku ,un portal acababa de abrirse y de él salió otro de los enmascarados con la letra B en su ropa. Igual que sucedió con Sora el enmascarado se acercó letamente a la cabeza del chico pero cuando estaba apunto de agarrarle este abrió los ojos y apartó su mano de un manotazo a la vez que se incorporó en la cama.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!¿Cómo has conseguido atravesar las defensas de la Torre?- Preguntó alterado por la situación,no podía ver la cara de su rival pero por su expresión parecía estar sonriendo

-Me alegró de que te hayas despertado,así será más divertido,quién soy,eso importa poco,para ti soy quien va a liberarte de las garras de la luz para traerte de vuelta al reino de la oscuridad,en cuanto a cómo he entrado,es fácil atravesar aquello que no puede detectarte -Antes de que pudierá seguir hablando el chico se avalanzó sobre él cargando con su arma,lanzando un tajo que su rival consiguió esquivar de un salto mientras su espada se clavaba en la pared provocando un pequeño temblor en todo el edificio,fuera aquel que trepaba por la estructura estuvo apunto de caerse pero consiguió aferrarse a las rocas que formaban tan magnifica obra de la arquitectura

-Vamos ya falta poco- Pudó oirsele decir así mismo mientras continuaba su ascenso,dentro el combate proseguía

-Valla veo que eres fuerte,serás un magnifico general de nuestras tropas- El otro chico solo le miró en silencio,el combate estaba apunto de iniciarse de nuevo cuando una mano pilló desprevenido al chico agarrandole la cabeza por detrás

-No deberías entretenerte,tenemos trabajo que hacer

-Gracias por la ayuda Épsilon,pero tú también tenias cosas de las que ocuparte- Dijo de mala manera

-El viejo no estaba en su santuario,debió de huir antes de que yo llegará y la chica no es ningún peligro grave,podemos ocuparnos de ella después- Mientras el chico comenzó a ahullar de dolor,al principio intentó huir pero poco a poco dejó de luchar contra sus agresores

-Eso es,no luches contra la oscuridad,aceptala,hazla parte de ti,unela a tú ser y ven con nosotros- Los ojos del chico empezaron a emitir una extraña luz de un tono entre negro y morado

-Voy a por la chica antes de que despierte- Beta abrió otro portal desapareciendo de la habitación

En la habitación de la chica,una sombra se alzaba sobre la cama,letamente se acercó hasta la hermosa princesa que dormía en ella y empezó a moverla bruscamente hacia los lados.

-¡Despierta tenemos que irnos!- La chica abrió bruscamente los ojos encontrandose delante suya a un chico de estatura media,ojos marrones grandes y con el pelo moreno de punta y desordenado. Su grito pudo oirse en toda la estancia,fue tan alto que el chico tuvo que taparse los oidos.

-¡¿Qué haces aqui?!- Se levantó de la cama con un camisón que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas,entonces sintió un poco de vergüenza de que el chico la viera así e intentó taparse con las manos

-¡Te lo explicaré luego! Co...Coje un poco de ropa y vamonos- Dijo también con las mejillas algo coloradas.

-¡¿Por qué debería hacerte...- No terminó la frase,se quedó pensativa al darse cuenta de que este llevaba una Llave Espada basica como la suya,debía de ser un aprendiz,entonces rápidamente abrió el cajón superior y sacó algo de ropa a la vez que cojió su Llave Espada. Justo entonces un nuevo portal se abrió a su lado

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó el chico lanzandose contra la apertura dimensional y golpeando el brazo que salía de esta- ¡Date prisa,cuando estes lista acercate a la ventana!- Gritó a la chica que se apresuró a preparar todo. Entonces el portal se abrió en otra parte de la habitación dandole esta vez tiempo a salir a Beta,que quedó muy sorprendido al ver al chico.

-Valla veo que has venido,ha sido un error bastante tonto por tu parte,sabes que no eres rival para mí,ni para ninguno de nosotros- El chico sonrió valientemente mientras la chica se acercaba letamente a la ventana,tenía que ganar tiempo

-Quizás aún no,pero te aseguró que algún día acabaré con vosotros

-Lo mismo dijo tu pueblo y los unicos que desaprecieron fuistes vosotros- El chico apretó con fuerza su espada

-¡Maldito!- Se lanzó contra Beta intentando golpearle con su arma,pero a su rival no le costó mucho esquivar el ataque,dandole después un tremendo puñetazo al chico en la cara. Este lejos de sentir dolor sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en dirección a la ventana para después agarrar a la chica,que esperaba junto a esta sin saber muy bien qué hacer,de la cintura y tirarse de cabeza por la apertura. Beta no tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta de que había sido engañado y rápidamente se acercó a la ventana por la que acababa de ver desaparecer a su rival. Era imposible de saber si había sobrevivido o dónde se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad,volvió dentro y desapareció con un portal,al final aquella amenaza que habían supuesto pequeña acababa de ganarles la primera batalla y habiendo engañado a su rival dos veces,puesto que no había saltado,se encotraba colgando de la cornisa de la ventana junto a la chica que estaba fuertemente agarrada a su cuello.

-Esto es solo el principio- Dijo feliz ante su victoria,escasa ya que las perdidas tal y como descubriría pronto habrían de ser mayores,asique en medio de la noche y precavido de que no le descubrieran comenzó el descenso junto con la chica que acababa de rescatar.

**Bueno este capitulo me quedó un poco largo,pero es que es el comienzo,en los siguientes intentaré hacerlos más cortos para que no se haga muy pesada su lectura,en fin aqui la ficha para los que quieran participar**

**Nombre**: El que seá con al menos un apellido preferentemente

**Apodo**: Si tiene alguno,también necesitaré cuatro para que sean los enmascarados asique si quieres ser uno de ellos(pueden ser chicas) pon aqui la letra que quieres ser (Alfa,Beta,Épsilon o Delta)

**Edad**: Sin limite

**Sexo**:

**Procedencia**: Si quieres darla,pues puede ser desconocida también

**Especie**: Incorporeo,sin corazon,humano ect..

**Apariencia**:

**Personalidad**:

**Armas**:

**Historia**: Si tiene,ya que no es obligatoria,es decir si por ejemplo no recuerda su pasado.

**Otros datos de interes**: Aquello que me querais contar y no entre en las otras características.


End file.
